Le plus beau cadeau du monde
by Serya-chan
Summary: UA OS Roxas pensait qu'il allait passer son anniversaire seul, comme à chaque année... jusqu'à ce qu'Axel débarque à l'improviste dans son appartement. AkuRoku


**Je marque une pause sur mon autre fic "Comme avant" pour poster ce "petit" one-shot qui me tient à coeur(même si certains vont le trouver pourri) Voilà donc pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la sortie du prochain chapitre de ma fic...**

**Je remercie ma Ti-chan de m'avoir trouvé le titre de cette histoire n-n**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix...**

* * *

Le jeune blond soupirait dans son coin. Il était assis devant son bureau, un cahier ouvert à la page de formules de math absolument incompréhensibles pour certains esprits(le mien en tout cas). Il tapota son cahier avec son stylo : il n'aimait pas le dimanche, tout comme les autres jours de la semaine en fait. Le dimanche, il passait la moitié de sa journée à bosser, alors qu'un magnifique soleil illuminait souvent la ville ce jour-là. Mais il avait l'habitude de rester enfermé chez lui de toute façon. Mais ce dimanche, Roxas (car c'était son nom) était encore plus triste que d'habitude. Car aujourd'hui, c'était son dix-huitième anniversaire. Cela devrait être normalement un évènement qu'il fêterait avec sa famille, et où il devrait être heureux… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses parents avaient la fâcheuse habitude de partir en voyage d'affaire pile aux mauvais moments, laissant Roxas seul chez lui. Bien sûr, ils lui envoyaient un cadeau chaque année, mais cela ne remédiait jamais à la tristesse et à la solitude qu'il éprouvait. Bon, il aurait pu aussi bien appeler quelques amis, histoire de se sentir moins seul, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Le fait était qu'il n'avait pas tellement d'amis en réalité.

Ah… si… il y avait Sora, un jeune châtain, un peu niais, dans la même classe que lui avec qui il s'entendait bien. Sora lui avait présenté quelques amis avec qui le blond avait échangé quelques mots, mais sans plus. A part Sora, il n'y avait personne d'autre…

Ah si ! Il y avait Axel. C'était un garçon roux, d'un an son ainé, qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, et avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Il se voyait assez souvent, même si le rouquin n'avait jamais l'habitude de passer chez Roxas. Il se voyait plutôt à l'extérieur. Au fil du temps, il était devenu son meilleur ami.

Roxas re-soupira. Il n'avait même pas reçu d'appel de Sora pour lui fêter son anniversaire… ni même d'Axel… à croire que même lui avait oublié. Roxas serra les poings et se ressaisit. Il en avait marre de déprimer. Il se replongea alors dans ses devoirs, et bailla un peu. Il prit soin de garder son portable à porter de main, espérant que quelqu'un l'appelle pour lui souhaiter un heureux anniversaire, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions…

Il re-bailla (décidément !) et regarda l'heure… 19h30… il avait travaillé cinq heures d'affilé sans s'en rendre compte ! Il se disait que ce n'était même plus la peine d'espérer, plus personne ne l'appellerait, vu l'heure qu'il était, tout le monde l'avait oublié et puis c'est tout. Il était sur le point de s'endormir sur son bureau lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement.

« DING DOOOOOONNG !» cria la sonnerie de la maison.

« Merde… » fit Roxas.

Il grommela et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte. Qui osait le déranger pendant sa sieste !? C'est vrai quoi : On avait même plus le droit de roupiller tranquille sur son bureau maintenant ? Et si c'était ses parents ? Non. Impossible qu'ils soient rentrés aussi vite de leur voyage… Sora alors ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'une extrême lenteur et pointa la tête à l'extérieur afin de voir la personne qui venait le déranger. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu debout devant lui.

«AXEL ?!» hurla t-il les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. Ce n'était pas son genre de venir lui rendre visite chez lui. D'habitude c'est plutôt lui qui l'invitait à son domicile.

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEUH ! » cria le roux en prenant le blond dans ses bras. Bizarrement, Roxas se sentit rougir à ce geste. Il se dégagea de ses bras puis lui dit sans le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda t-il sèchement sans vraiment le vouloir, encore troublé par son arrivée à l'improviste, et surtout par cette étreinte.

« Je viens t'empêcher de bosser un dimanche ! » dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement sans y avoir été invité.

« Ah… » Roxas baissa la tête, quelque peu déçu. Il avait espéré qu'Axel vienne lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas… « Ca va pas être possible… j'ai des devoirs à faire… »

« Tut, tut ! Mauvaise réponse ! Pas question ! Tu restes toujours cloitré chez toi, faut que ça change un peu ! » répondit Axel.

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro, tandis que Roxas se laissa retomber sur le canapé du salon, un peu blasé. Axel était d'un naturel enjoué, désinvolte et énergique, ce qui avait tendance à épuiser le blond à certain moments. Mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Lui d'habitude si timide et si renfermé, se sentait à l'aise, et il était simple de discuter. Axel s'apprêta à raccrocher et à composer un nouveau numéro quand Roxas lui demanda :

« Au fait t'appelles qui ? »

Le roux se tourna vers lui et lui afficha un magnifique sourire.

« J'invite des potes à venir faire la fête. » lui répondit-il.

« Ah… » Roxas reposa sa tête sur le dos du canapé et bailla. Ce n'est seulement quelques instants plus tard qu'il comprit enfin ce que venait de dire Axel. « Eh attends ! Une fête ? Où ça ? »

« Ben… chez toi qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » répondit Axel comme si c'était évident.

Roxas resta bouche bée et se leva d'un bond et voulut arracher le téléphone des mains du roux.

« Ca va pas ?! T'es fou arrête ! » hurla-il en poursuivant Axel qui courrait à travers tout l'appartement en rigolant.

« Ca va te changer de rester chez toi tout seul un dimanche ! »

« Tout seul ? Tu viens jamais me rendre visite d'abord ! »

« Ben je préfère te laisser bosser. Mais là j'ai envie que ça change et qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. »

Axel s'était arrêté en disant cela et avait regardé son ami droit dans les yeux, de quoi gêner le pauvre Roxas qui avait du mal à contenir ses battements de cœur. Il faut dire qu'Axel était plutôt beau, et cela le troublait par moment. Il se mit à rougir, se qui amusa le roux qui afficha un sourire taquin.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? J'te fais de l'effet ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant du blond qui recula.

« Je… j'rougis pas ! » bégaya t-il en essayant de repousser Axel, qui se résigna.

« Bref… j'continue d'appeler des gens pour qu'ils viennent, moi… » dit-il recomposant un nouveau numéro.

« Mais j'ai pas envie moi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à parler aux gens ! »

« Mais là c'est l'occasion de créer des liens. Et puis je serais là moi… »

Roxas se contenta de baisser la tête. Parler et créer des liens... facile à dire ! Lui il s'entendait avec tout le monde ! Enfin bon… il avait envie de rester avec Axel et n'avait pas envie de le décevoir alors il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il écoutait vaguement ce que disait Axel au téléphone.

« Allô, Marlu ? Ca te dit de passer une soirée avec des copains ?... chez Roxas… mais si ! Tu sais le garçon blond dont j'te parle tout le temps… ouais tu vas enfin le voir ! …quoi ? On s'en fout de tes fleurs ! Tu les chouchouteras un autre jour !! Tu viens que tu le veuilles ou non !! » Puis il raccrocha sans laisser le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Ce Marlu avait l'air d'être un type marrant. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Axel.

« Je peux appeler Sora ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Sora ! » répondit le blond. « Alors je peux ? » redemanda t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Axel déglutit, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop… Roxas lui parlait souvent de Sora, et commençait à se poser des questions quant à la nature de leur relation. Mais d'un autre côté il n'allait pas refuser, et puis Roxas était chez lui de toutes façons (d'abord ! :p), et surtout il était incapable de résister devant l'adorable petite bouille de chien battu qu'arborait Roxas en ce moment.

Les deux amis ne durent pas patienter longtemps avant l'arriver des invités. La première personne arrivée était Kairi, la cousine à Axel, qui s'était proposée pour faire la cuisine alors qu'elle savait pas cuisiner mais que c'était pas grave. Elle se mit donc aux fourneaux, surveillée de près par Roxas qui craignait que la jeune fille ne mette le feu à la cuisine pendant son travail. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était là car elle manqua de faire tomber le micro-onde. Le blond prit les choses en main et la vira de la cuisine, lui conseillant d'aider Axel à ranger le salon. Elle alla donc rejoindre son cousin, qui parut sur ses gardes lorsqu'il vit la rousse arriver.

« Je viens aider à mettre de l'ordre !! » hurla t-elle, contente de sentir utile alors qu'elle était pas du tout.

« Euh…ok. » répondit Axel pas du tout rassuré.

Elle commença donc par retirer la housse du canapé pour l'épousseter un peu, puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin balancer les poussières à l'extérieur. Mais elle se pencha tellement qu'elle manqua de tomber par la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'Axel était là pour l'empêcher de mourir bêtement, et lui dit de s'occuper d'autre chose. Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, qui disparut lorsqu'elle se prit le pied dans le tapis et se cassa la gueule sur le sol. Roxas qui passait par là, ne l'avait pas vu et cassa la gueule lui aussi, ce qui inquiéta Axel qui l'aida à se relever (pendant que Kairi était toujours par terre).

Kairi fut finalement virée de l'appartement jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres invités, car considérée comme danger public par les deux garçons.

« Ok ! Je vais pouvoir accueillir les invités à leur arrivée comme ça ! » dit-elle avec un sourire bête.

« Ouais, ouais. » Puis Axel referma la porte, derrière une Kairi qui avait pas remarqué qu'on se foutait continuellement d'elle.

Le reste des invités arriva enfin : Sora fut le deuxième arrivant, et se jeta littéralement au cou de Roxas dès qu'il entra, tandis qu'Axel grommelait en voyant la scène.

« Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaasseuuuuuuhhh !! » hurla-il en serrant son ami tellement fort au point d'étouffer.

« Aïeuh ! Lâche-moi ! » cria Roxas en essayant de se dégager de son ami qui le serrait hyper fort.

Mais le châtain n'obéit pas. Axel voulut intervenir mais se résigna quand il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre s'était chargé de calmer Sora : c'était un garçon, assez grand, mais plus petit qu'Axel, aux yeux turquoises et à la longue chevelure argentés. Ce garçon prit Sora par la main et l'emmena dans le salon en le sermonnant un peu.

« Jt'ai dit de te calmer un peu quand tu le vois ! J'ai honte ! J'vais pas jouer les baby-sitters tout le temps quoi ! » lui dit-il.

« Maieuh ! T'es méchant Riku ! » se plaignit Sora.

Il regarda son ami avec de gros yeux remplis de larmes qui troublèrent l'argenté dès qu'il les vit. Le châtain se mit ensuite à pleurer comme un bébé, ce qui fit paniquer Riku.

« Ah ! Non arrête de pleurer ! J'suis désolé ! » s'excusa l'argenté.

Le châtain s'arrêta tout de suite de verser des larmes et afficha un énorme sourire, avant d'aller faire un bisou sur la joue de son ami, qui rougit.

« Euh… Ils sont… ? » demanda Axel à Roxas qui avait regardé la scène en rigolant.

« Je sais pas... mais ils vont plutôt bien ensemble… » répondit le blond en souriant.

« Je vois… »

Axel regarda le blond du coin de l'œil, puis rougit un peu. Il était soulagé de savoir que Roxas ne sortait pas avec Sora finalement. Riku s'avança vers Roxas, les joues toujours en feu à cause du baiser de Sora, qui lui était en train de fouiner dans tout l'appartement, manquant de casser un vase ou un truc du genre.

« Au fait Roxas, pourquoi y'a une fille bizarre devant l'entrée de ton appartement ? » demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

« Une fille bizarre ? » reprit Roxas avec de grands yeux ronds. Ils avaient oublié que Kairi était toujours à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

« Kairi ? T'occupe pas d'elle. » répondit Axel, se disant qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste dehors jusqu'à l'arrivée de tous les invités.

« A ok. » répondit simplement Riku, qui ne se demandait absolument pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait été virée de l'appartement.

Les invités arrivèrent tous ensemble par la suite. Marluxia,(Marlu ou Marlulu pour les intimes), un gars aux cheveux roses s'était jeté sur Axel dès qu'il le vit dans l'appartement ce qui valut un grognement de la part de Roxas, se demandant qui était ce Marluxia aux yeux du roux. Larxene, une jeune fille un peu folle et un peu délurée s'était elle aussi jetée au cou du rouquin qui la repoussa exactement de la même manière que pour Marluxia, c'est-à-dire avec la manière forte. Axel dut se retenir de les virer de l'appartement exactement comme pour Kairi qui était toujours dehors d'ailleurs.

Tiens Kairi qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs en ce moment ? Et bien je vais vous en apporter la réponse ! La rousse était accroupie devant l'entrée et regardait le mur, tandis que les voisins la regardait bizarrement. Un garçon à la coiffure punk, avec une guitare sur le dos lui adressa la parole :

« Salut petite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as perdu ton papa et ta maman ? »

Kairi ne répondait pas et continuait d'observer le mur. Le punk reprit :

« Petite ? »

« Chuteuh !! » cria Kairi énervée, puis elle reporta son regard sur le mur. « et voilà j'ai perdu le fil maintenant je dois tout recommencer ! 1……2…..3 » Elle se remit donc à compter le nombre de carreaux sur le mur.

« … »

Le punk ne se posa pas plus de question et appuya sur la sonnette de la porte, afin qu'Axel vienne lui ouvrir.

« Demyx ! » cria le roux heureux que son ami soit arrivé.

« Ouaip c'est moi ! » fit Demyx en donnant une tape dans le dos du roux.

Un autre individu arriva derrière Demyx. Il s'agissait de Zexion, un garçon dont les cheveux mi-bleu mi-violet lui cachaient une partie du visage. Il semblait assez froid en apparence, et Roxas préféra ne pas lui adresser la parole pour le moment, à part un timide « bonjour » que le garçon lui rendit.

Demyx tourna la tête vers Roxas, qui le regardait gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde, mais c'était les amis d'Axel, alors ils devaient sûrement être sympas.

« Tu es Roxas ? Moi c'est Demyx ! Enchanté ! » puis il lui tendit la main pour que Roxas vienne la serrer.

« Enchanté aussi... AAAAAH ! » Le blondinet poussa un cri de douleur quand Demyx lui serra la main. Quelle poigne ! Roxas fit une grimace pendant qu'Axel était plié en deux.

« J'ai ramené de l'alcool !! » cria Demyx en brandissant une bouteille de vodka ! (Je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé :D)

Roxas déglutit quand le punk posa la bouteille à côté des autres bouteilles d'alcool sur la table. Toutes les personnes présentes tenaient-elles bien l'alcool ? Qui sait ce qui peut se passer pendant qu'ils seront tous complètement saouls ? Roxas se donna des claques et préféra ne pas y penser. Plusieurs autres personnes firent leur entrée : Xigbar un mec qui ressemblait à un psychopate vu le nombre cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage et ce cache-œil qui lui donnait un air de pirate, Luxord un mec viril et barbu, Tifa, Yuffie, Olette, Aerith. Cette dernière était venue avec un bouquet de fleurs ; Marluxia se jeta sur elle dès qu'il la vit.

« Des pétunias !! » hurla t-il faisant limite exploser les fenêtres.

« Euh… » fit la jeune fille.

« Oh mais Aerith tu as fait des folies c'est trop ! »(1)

« Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était… »

« Merci ! J'vais les mettre dans mon salon ça fera super joli avec mon super nouveau papier peint avec des nounours dessus ! »

«…»

Marluxia partit donc avec ses pétunias et les mit dans un vase qu'il gardait toujours sur lui (allez savoir pourquoi…).

Naminé, une jeune fille blonde de l'âge de Roxas entra dans l'appartement en tenant Kairi par la main.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi elle était devant la porte à compter les carreaux du mur comme une idiote ? »

« J'accueillais les invités d'abord ! » se défendit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'sais pas si t'as remarqué que personne n'a fait attention à toi… »

« … » Kairi préféra se taire pour éviter d'avoir plus conne qu'elle ne l'était déjà en ce moment.

Naminé était une vieille amie à Kairi et se connaissait depuis toujours. Naminé était du genre à ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche; elle était directe et franche et ne manquait pas de faire rappeler à Kairi son éternelle bêtise. Mais elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, et avec le temps Kairi était devenue sa meilleure amie. Naminé força Kairi à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Axel et Roxas lui furent reconnaissants, car ils avaient peur que la rousse ne casse encore quelque chose si elle fouinait un peu trop dans l'appartement.

°-°-°-°

La plus grande partie de la soirée se déroula pour le mieux. Tout le monde rigolait, même Roxas qui au début était assez réticent sur le fait d'organiser une fête chez lui. Mais il avait réussi à parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas avant, et ça, c'était un énorme progrès selon lui. C'est alors que Marluxia arriva avec ses gros sabots et lança :

« Qui sait pourquoi Mickey Mouse ? »

« Heeiin ? » fit tout le monde en chœur.

« C'est une devinette ! Répondez à la question ! » reprit-il en souriant.

« J'en sais rien… » fit Larxene en se grattant la joue. « Je comprend pas la question en fait. »

« Mais c'est pourtant simple ! Alors ? Vous voyez toujours pas ? »

Tous les ados firent non de la tête.

« Bon tant pis ! Si Mickey Mouse c'est parce que… Mario Bros !! » puis il se mit à rire tout seul de sa blague.

Un énorme blanc s'installa dans le salon où tout le monde lançait à Marluxia des regards ahuris. Marluxia s'arrête de rire et regarda ses amis.

« Ben quoi ? Vous pigez pas ? Mickey mousse parce que ya Mario qui brosse. »

Silence…

« J'ai pas comprit ! » fit Kairi avec un sourire bêta.

Re-silence…

« AAAAaaah d'accord je vois ! » fit Sora fier de lui.

Puis il se mit à rire avec Marluxia, pendant que les autres les regardaient, pensant que Marluxia devrait sérieusement revoir son répertoire des blagues foireuses…

Ce fut autour d'Axel de se lancer dans les blagues, qui cette fois faisait leur effet et faisait rire tout le monde… sauf Kairi qui avait toujours pas comprit. Roxas riait aussi, ce qui donnait le sourire au roux. Car il adorait le voir sourire ; le voir heureux était l'un de ses plus grand bonheur, et il ne s'en lasserait pour rien au monde de ce sourire. Se sentant observé, le blondinet tourna la tête vers le roux, qui rougit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Vint ensuite le moment du traditionnel jeu de la bouteille. Tout le monde s'assit par terre, ou plutôt s'écroula par terre, car il faut dire que la soirée avait été plutôt bien arrosée, et certaines personnes n'arrivaient plus à se tenir correctement, dont Sora qui d'ailleurs était partit jouer à saute-mouton avec une chaise, pendant que Riku désespérait à essayer de le calmer. Kairi avait encore failli tomber par la fenêtre mais Naminé l'en empêcha à temps.

Larxene prit la bouteille (de vodka vide parce que y'en avait pas d'autres) et la fit tourner. La bouteille s'arrêta sur…

Demyx !

« Demyx ! Je t'ordonne d'embrasser sur la bouche la personne assise à ta gauche ! » lança Larxene avec un sourire pervers.

« No problem !! » cria le musicien en souriant. Il se tourna donc vers la personne assise à sa gauche… qui se trouvait être…

Zexion…

Demyx sourit tandis que Zexion se crispa. Pourquoi lui ?! Mais Demyx avait l'air décidé, alors il s'approcha doucement de Zexion, qui rougissait de plus en plus quand la distance séparant leurs lèvres rétrécissait.

Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Zexion fut envahi d'une étrange sensation… il ne pensait pas que ça serait si…agréable… il mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Demyx qui ne se gêna pas pour rendre le rendre le baiser plus passionné. Larxene riait déjà comme perverse.

« LE YAOI VAINCRA !!(2) » hurla t-elle tout en sautillant dans tout l'appartement.

Ce cri sortit les deux garçons de leurs rêveries, et ils se repoussèrent tout en rougissant violemment. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait prit de s'embrasser comme ça en public ? se demanda Zexion qui avait du mal à contenir ses battements de cœur. Demyx n'était pas exactement dans le même état. Au contraire, il afficha un sourire idiot et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, se disant qu'il avait bien envie de recommencer. Voyant que le spectacle était finit, Larxene gémit de mécontentement et arrêta sa petite danse de yaoiste. Demyx fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur…

« Roxas ! » cria le punk en souriant.

Le blondinet leva la tête en entendant son prénom.

« Roxas… ce que j'ai décidé pour toi c'est de… hmmm… » Il se gratta le menton et réfléchit.

« Roxas, tu dois nous faire un strip-tease, là, tout de suite ! Maintenant !! » hurla t-il en riant à gorge de déployée.

Axel, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, s'écroula par terre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu… Roxas ? Faire un strip-tease ? Là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? C'est pas vrai ! Il se mit à rougir brusquement en imaginant déjà Roxas nu comme un ver. Il secoua la tête vivement et essaya de faire partir ses images de sa pensée. Il lança des regards désespérés au blondinet qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'Axel l'observait.

« Roxas ! » lui chuchota Axel.

Aucune réponse…

« Hé Roxas ! Si tu veux pas le faire 'faut le dire ! T'es pas obligé c'est qu'un jeu ! » reprit vivement Axel, à présent inquiet que son ami ne lui réponde pas.

Le roux grimaça lorsque Demyx lui pinça le bras.

« Tais-toi Axeleuuuuuuhhh ! C'est le jeu d'abord ! (hips) il a pas le choix MOUAHAHAHA !! »

Axel grimaça : Demyx empestait l'alcool... il devait avoir un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille…

Tiens, le roux aussi ne sentait pas très bien après cinq ou six verres de gin… il se sentait tout flagada.

Roxas, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, mais il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se ramassa à terre devant Kairi qui pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

« HAHAHA !! Cette fois c'est pas moi qui me suis cassé la gueule ! »

« La ferme. » lui répondit Naminé sans la regarder.

« … »

C'est alors que contrairement à ce que certaines personnes s'attendaient, Roxas commença à prendre des poses plus sensuelles, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Il le fait !! » hurla Marluxia déconcerté.

« Tais-toi et regarde. » lança Larxene en assomant son ami avec son poing.

Tout en changeant de position, le blondinet fit glisser doucement le tissus de sa chemise le long de sa peau, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Axel, qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait arriver à son ami. Car ce dernier avait le regard complètement vide et ne semblait même pas faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

D'un geste, Roxas maintenant torse nu envoya balader sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis retira en vitesse son pantalon qu'il envoya sur Axel qui se le prit en pleine tête. Le roux n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Son ami était là, devant lui, à moitié nu et cela ne semblait même pas le gêner ! Ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir toutes les lignes de son corps… il se mordit la lèvre... il le trouvait incroyablement bien fait…

« Roxas_…_ » dit d'une voix à peine audible, que le blond avait l'air d'avoir entendu.

Roxas se dirigea lentement d'une démarche sexy vers Axel dont le cœur battait la chamade en le voyant approcher. Le blond se mit à quatre-pattes et s'avança tel un félin se dirigeant vers sa proie. Le roux tremblait…

« Roxas… »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ?? » répondit le blond d'une voix stridente.

« Ah d'accord… »

Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Roxas n'était absolument pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et était complètement bourré. Il se mit donc à rire à gorge déployée comme un fou échappé d'un asile et s'étala par terre comme un sac à patate et commença taper les pieds au sol.

« Le strip est fini ? » demanda Larxene avec une mine boudeuse.

« Nul ! RemboursééééééEE !! » cria Demyx toujours aussi saoul.

Pendant ce temps Roxas se roulait au sol en rigolant toujours autant, Axel le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« J'crois qu'il est bourré… » constate Kairi.

« Nan c'est vrai ?! On avait pas remarqué ! » répondit alors Naminé.

« … »

Et dans un élan de folie, Roxas se mit à courir dans l'appartement en criant des trucs du genre « GOD SAVE THE QUEEN !! » ou encore « VERS L'INFINI ET L'AU DELAAA !! » mais il se prit un mur et s'étala (encore) sur le sol sous les airs effarés des autres encore surprit par ce changement soudain de comportement.

Le blondinet se releva et regarda le mur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous pouvez pas faaaire attention où zallez m'sieur ?! J'suis tombé à cause de vous !! (hips) »

Il commença alors à rouer de coup ce pauvre mur qui ne lui avait rien fait ( le pov' :'( ) avec un rire sadique.

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu diras plus rien !! MOUAHAHA !! » hurla t-il en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

Larxene à côté de Marluxia lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Euh… on devrait peut-être l'arrêter non ? »

« NAAAAN ! C'pas grave on le laisse comme ça ! (hic) « répondit le garçon complètement défoncé.

« OK ! »

« C'marrant ! »

« Ouaaaais ! »

Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à rire à chœur comme des idiots qui savaient pas pourquoi ils rigolaient.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roxas était en train de balancer toute une série d'insultes sans queue ni tête à ce pauvre mur qui ne lui répondait pas(ce qui est logique quand on réfléchit bien…). Axel s'avança doucement vers lui pour ne pas trop le brusquer et le prit par la taille, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing en pleine poire.

« Tu m'touches paaaaaas » beugla le blond toujours aussi défoncé.

Le roux se massa le nez en poussant quelques jurons. C'en était trop : il attrapa Roxas par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, lui empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Il le regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Arrête. » lui dit-il sèchement.

Roxas le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux céruléens, puis se mit à rire comme un idiot.

« Bonsoaaar toaaaaaa… !! » fit Roxas.

« … » Axel préféra ne pas répondre, car Roxas ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et était sur son petit nuage.

« Ca me rappelle Demyx quand il était bourré tiens… » dit Larxene en buvant un verre de gin(le 5ème…)

« A ouaaais la fois où il s'est jeté par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé? » fit Marluxia et jetant un coup d'œil à Demyx qui roulait une pelle à Zexion.

« Naaaaaan la fois où il était sortit nu dans la ville ! »

« Ah ouaaaaaaais… »

Puis ils se remirent à rire comme deux idiots sortis d'un asile de fous, pendant que Kairi se mettaient à rire avec eux alors qu'elle comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Axel était toujours en train d'observer son jeune ami blond, qui était parti jouer à saute-mouton avec Sora qui avait toujours pas dessaoulé. Riku, complètement désespéré par le comportement de son ami était parti noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool en rechignant après quelques verres « moi aussi j'aimerais jouer à saute-mouton avec Soraaaa ».

Axel décida de changer de méthode : il prit Roxas par le bras et le porta comme une princesse et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond pour aller le coucher, alors que ce dernier hurlait et gesticulait dans les bras du roux.

« Ah ! Arrête !! Lâche-moaaaaa !!» cria t-il en donnait en frappant son ami.

Axel commençait à sentir la colère monter.

« ARRETE !! T'es complètement bourré ! J't'emmène te coucher ! La fête est finie pour toi là ! »

Roxas inclina la tête sur le côté tout en regardant son ami d'un air ahuri. Puis il posa délicatement sa main sur le torse du roux.

« Hé hé… » fit Roxas en collant son oreille contre le torse du roux.

« Quoi ? » fit Axel en rougissant.

« T'crois qu'j'vois pas clair dans ton p'tit jeu… t'veux m'emmener dans la chambre pour me faire des choses !! J'le sais d'abord ! (hic) »

« Heeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiinnn ? »

Roxas afficha un sourire charmeur et commença à caresser la joue du roux, qui ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

« Mais… t'sais moi ça me dérange pas… » continua le blondinet sur sa lancée.

Le roux ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Roxas était en train de lui faire des avances ?!

« Ouais… t'vois moi ça m'dérange pas si c'est toi qui m'le fais… c'vrai quoi que t'es bogoss toi et pis (hic) … on s'connaît depuis longtemps donc tu vois c'pas la première fois quoi… »

« HEEEEEEEEEIINNN ?? » hurla Axel et Larxene à l'unisson.

Axel regarda son amie blonde, avec les joues en feu.

« Il raconte n'importe quoi, il est bourré !! T'as pas à être choquée ! »

« J'suis pas choquée c'est trop bieeennnn !! LE YAOI REVOLUTIONNERA LA PLANETE !! »

« Euh oui oui… Euh... non NON MAIS TU ME FAIS DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! On l'a jamais fait !! »

Axel fit une grimace de douleur quand Roxas lui pinça le bras.

« Sois pas timide… » dit le blondinet en caressant une mèche de cheveux roux de son ami. « HAHAHA… !! Prends-moi !! OH OUI VAS-Y PRENDS-MOI J'TE DIS !! »

Axel préféré ne pas écouter la suite des propos pas très catholiques de son jeune ami, toujours dans un état d'euphorie et qui hurlait ses fantasmes haut et fort.

Bon au moins Axel avait apprit un truc : Ne jamais donner d'alcool à Roxas…

Il s'assit sur le canapé avec le petit blond dans ses bras, attendant qu'il se calme avant de le coucher dans sa chambre. Le rouquin regarda autour de lui…

Riku avait arrêté de boire et s'était endormi par terre au côté de Sora. Kairi était parti dormir dans la cuisine sous un tas de casseroles qu'elle avait fait tomber sur elle tandis que Naminé avait prit le deuxième canapé du salon. Larxene dormait la bave aux lèvres affalé sur Marluxia à moitié écrasé sous son poids. Aerith s'était endormi sur le tapi au côté de Yuffie, Olette et Tifa. Demyx et Zexion, dormaient l'un sur l'autre dans la baignoire de la salle de bain. Xigbar et Luxord, eux, étaient sur le balcon en train de fumer.

Axel regarda Roxas du coin de l'œil et remarqua que son petit protégé s'était endormi… Enfin la tornade était passée.

Il prit les vêtements du blond posés sur le canapé et le rhabilla avant de le porter et de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Il le posa sur le lit et s'agenouilla près de lui.

°-°-°

Il regardait avec attention le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Roxas était paisiblement endormi depuis presque trois heures, les yeux totalement clos, sa poitrine levait et montait sous le rythme de sa respiration. Le roux esquissa un léger sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus, puis caressa doucement la chevelure d'ange du blondinet, toujours somnolent.

Axel fut pris d'une étrange envie, et pencha son visage vers celui de Roxas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle chaud du blond. Il fit sortir le bout de sa langue et humecta ses lèvres, qui tremblaient légèrement à la vue d'un Roxas totalement vulnérable et paisible. Il mit une main sur son cœur battant la chamade et tenta de se calmer. Il n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser dans son sommeil, du moins jusqu' à maintenant. Une de mes mains se plaça d'un côté de la tête du blond tandis que l'autre caressait avec tendresse sa joue.

Mais c'est ce moment là que le blond choisit pour se réveiller. Axel sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Roxas gémir. Il fit un bond de deux mètres hors du lit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Roxas ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et fut ébloui par la lumière que diffusait la lampe accroché au plafond. Il plissa les yeux et tourna la tête à droite, remarquant qu'Axel est là, à côté de lui, complètement paniqué.

« Axel… ? » fit le blond d'une petite voix.

Il se redressa et plaqua sa main sur son front lorsqu'il fut prit d'une horrible douleur à la tête.

Axel essaya de prendre un air décontracté et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

« T'étais complètement bourré tout à l'heure, c'est normal que t'aie mal au crâne. Repose-toi. J'vais te chercher un médicament bouge pas, j'reviens. » dit-il en luttant à faire disparaître le rouge qui colorait ses joues. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant le blond seul.

Le roux prit soin de bien refermer la porte, puis prit ses jambes à son coup jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il grogna de frustration quand il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de garder son calme en présence de Roxas.

Le blondinet de son côté était resté allongé sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il était bourré ? Qu'avait-il essayé de faire ? Lui qui croyait bien tenir l'alcool…

Un claquement de porte lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il s'assit sur le lit correctement en voyant Axel arriver avec un verre d'eau.

« Tiens. » dit le roux en lui tendant le verre.

« Merci… »

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans un silence des plus pesants, troublé quelques fois par le froissement du drap du lit et le bruit du verre posé sur la table de chevet. Axel évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard de son ami, qui l'observait. Roxas se mit à se tortiller les doigts, et chercha quelque chose à dire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Dis… » commença le blondinet.

« Hm ? » fit le roux

« Qu'est-ce que… » il marqua une pause puis rougit un peu. « Est-ce que j'ai fait des trucs louches quand j'étais bourré… ? »

Axel déglutit et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait commencé un strip-tease, qu'il lui avait des avances qu'il aurait bien acceptées s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour d'eux et qu'il avait du se retenir de lui sauter dessus pendant qu'il était endormi ?! Car ce qui était sûr, c'est que Roxas l'attirait et lui faisait de l'effet, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais ça il ne lui dirait pas, par peur d'avoir l'air ridicule quand Roxas lui annoncera qu'il est hétéro…

« T'as rien fait… tu t'es endormi comme un bébé après avoir bu quelques verres de vodka… » mentit-il en souriant.

« Ah… »

Silence…

« Ils sont où les autres ? » reprit le blond.

« Ils sont parti y'a pas longtemps… je crois. »

« Ah… »

Re-silence…

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Roxas.

« Presque cinq heure du mat'… t'as dormi pendant longtemps. »

« Merde… » fit Roxas en frappant son matelas avec le poing.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas dit au revoir aux autres… »

« T'en fais pas tu les reverras ! Et ils ont envie de te revoir eux aussi. »

Le blond sourit. Lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis avant, cela faisait plaisir à entendre.

« Dois-je comprendre que mon cadeau t'a plu ? »

« Hein ? »

« La soirée… elle t'a plu alors ? » demanda Axel avec un sourire malicieux.

Le blond hocha la tête, intimidé.

« Tant mieux alors ! »

Puis Axel prit doucement la main de Roxas et la serra dans la sienne. Le blond crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Axel rougissait.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Roxas resta bouche-bée et resta immobile un certain temps, sa main toujours dans celle de son ami. Le roux passa son doigt devant les yeux du blondinet pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« Allôôô ? » cria t-il.

Roxas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de remarquer qu'Axel lui lançait des regards inquiets.

Les lèvres de Roxas s'étirèrent, puis il afficha un magnifique sourire, et se jeta littéralement sur Axel, qui se retrouva à moitié allongé sur la moquette.

« J'croyais que t'avais oublié ! » cria le blond fou de joie.

« Oublié ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? » demanda le roux en rigolant.

Puis ils explosèrent de rire. Mais Axel fut le premier à s'arrêter.

« Euh… Roxas… »

« Oui ? »

« Pas que ça me dérange… loin de là… euh non enfin je veux dire… tu… t'es allongé sur moi là… »

« Euh… »

Roxas rougit. En effet cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient étalés par terre, une jambe de Roxas calée entre les cuisses d'Axel. Ce dernier se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, et cette envie de bouger, de plaquer Roxas au sol montait de minutes en minutes. Le pire dans tout ça, était que Roxas n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. La main du blond glissa sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, descendant vers son menton, son cou. Il la fit remonter doucement pour la faire arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Roxas… tu… enfin… t'es… bourré ? » demanda Axel les yeux écarquillés.

Le blondinet continuait à caresser les lèvres de son ami, du bout des doigts.

« Non… je crois pas… » chuchota t-il les joues en feu.

Leur rythme cardiaque ne faisait qu'accélérer. Axel décida d'agir, c'était le bon moment. Au diable les hésitations ! Il avait le feu vert et n'allait pas se gêner pour donner libre cours à ses envies. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant basculer Roxas au sol. Le blond se trouvait maintenant allongé sur le sol, avec Axel au dessus de lui. Ce dernier réduisit l'écart qui les séparait et s'empara des lèvres de Roxas qui se laissa totalement faire. Une étrange sensation parcourut leur corps tout entier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Axel attendant ce moment, et savait instinctivement que Roxas l'attendait aussi. Le roux s'écarta un instant du blond, le temps de leur laisser reprendre leur souffle, puis caressa la joue de Roxas, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Axel fit passer sa main sous la chemise du blond qui, surprit, entrouvrit les lèvres. Le plus vieux profita de cet instant pour faire faufiler sa langue dans ce nouvel accès, cherchant à tâtons celle du blond. Roxas passa une main derrière la nuque du plus vieux afin de rendre le baiser plus intense…

Les deux garçons commençaient à trouver qu'il faisait étrangement chaud. Axel prit donc l'initiative de déboutonner la chemise de Roxas, sans rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres. Le roux envoya valser le haut du blond à l'autre bout de la chambre. Trouvant leur position très inconfortable, du moins pour Roxas, Axel prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit et l'embrassa encore.

Roxas s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair du sweet-shirt d'Axel, mais…

« Axel, Roxas vous êtes lààààààà ?! » hurla une horrible voix stridente.

Roxas repoussa brusquement Axel et remit sa chemise en vitesse et fit dos au roux, le cœur battant. Axel soupira et alla ouvrir à la personne qui était venue les déranger.

« Kairi ?! T'es toujours pas parti !? » demanda t-il, énervé.

« Mais… Naminé est parti sans m'attendre alors tu vois… j'aimerais que tu me raccompagnes chez moi… je connais pas le chemin à partir de chez Roxas… haha… » répondit-elle en souriant.

Axel grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il organisera une fête où Roxas sera présent, il n'inviterait pas sa bécasse de cousine. Plus jamais !

Il la poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et courut vers la chambre.

« Roxas ! Attends-moi là je raccompagne Kairi et-»

Il ne continua pas sa phrase car Roxas ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le blond s'était endormi sur le lit. Axel se contenta de lui donner un bref baiser sur la joue, avant de retourner les talons et de refermer la porte.

Avant de s'endormir, Roxas s'était dit que le simple fait d'avoir passé son anniversaire avec Axel, était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse avoir.

Fin

* * *

**(1) Qui connait Banal Fantasy ? 8D Cette réplique vient de là.**

**(2) C'est ma devise !**

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :D**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de...!**

**Oui bon je sors... (sort xD)**


End file.
